


Le nozze di Pan e Trunks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo pre-nozze tra Trunks e Pan.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole:515★ Prompt/Traccia:15. A e B giocavano da piccoli a fare “gli sposi”. Ora è giunto il momento che succeda realmente.





	Le nozze di Pan e Trunks

Le nozze di Pan e Trunks

 

Trunks si appoggiò contro la parete della stanza, sbirciando attraverso le persiane della finestra, il battito cardiaco accelerato che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

La luce del sole gli colpiva il viso e faceva brillare di riflessi blu mare i suoi occhi azzurri, il suo viso era accaldato e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il collo.

“Vorrei poterti vedere” sussurrò.

Pan, dall’altra parte del muro, seduta davanti allo specchio, stava raddrizzando il velo da sposa.

“Lo farei presto, amore, in chiesa” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue gote già rosse per il trucco si fecero di un colore ancora più acceso.  “Non avrei mai pensato sarebbe venuto questo giorno”. Aggiunse in un bisbiglio.

“Preferirei starti accanto. Trovo assurda questa convenzione di non poter vedere la sposa prima dell’evento” brontolò Briefs.

“Ti ricordi cosa mi hai promesso quando eravamo bambini?” lo interrogò Pan.

Trunks fece un sorriso nostalgico e chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo ritto sul cornicione. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli color glicine intorno al viso.

< Come potrei dimenticarli? Mi sembra passata una vita.

Videl ti affidava a me e tu mi volavi intorno. Spesso avevo bisogno dell’aiuto di Marron e Goten per occuparmi di te. Io mi sono fatto alto in fretta, tu sembravi destinata a rimanere una nanetta in eterno. Mi ricordo che mi sentivo quasi un fratello maggiore per te, l’eterna migliore amica della mia sorellina Bra.

Una piccola saiyan dal cipiglio forte, e allo stesso gentile > pensò.

“Certo che mi ricordo di quando eravamo bambini. Facevamo finta di essere sposati. Non dimenticherò il giorno in cui mi avevi obbligato, con l’insistenza tipica di quell'età, a prometterti che da grande ti avrei realmente sposato” raccontò.

Pan si alzò in piedi e girò davanti allo specchio, guardando l’abito bianco muoversi ai suoi movimenti. I suoi lunghi capelli neri erano decorati con ampi fiori e tenuti sollevati da dei bastoncini di legno intarsiati.

“Avresti mai pensato che quando sarei cresciuta, avresti mantenuto quella promessa?” domandò. Le sue labbra erano rese di un rosa acceso dal rossetto.

Trunks serrò un pugno stretto da un guanto violetto.

“Prima di viaggiare nello spazio con te, no. Soltanto che sei diventata donna davanti ai miei occhi e ora non potrei fare nessun’altra scelta se non questa.

Sei preziosa per me” soffiò.

Pan raggiunse il muro e vi appoggiò la mano, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi lucidi.

“Presto sarò tua moglie, amore, presto” lo rassicurò. Strofinò la punta della scarpa per terra ed espirò. “Ora è meglio che tu vada, prima che mio padre ti scopra qui” lo incitò.

< Anche perché ti conosco e sono convinta che per essere qui tu non abbia ancora finito di prepararti. Probabilmente arriveranno i giornalisti alla cerimonia e si aspetteranno che il rampollo dell’importantissima famiglia Briefs sia al meglio, rispettando la noiosa etichetta richiesta in questi casi.

Fosse per me, mi sposerei anche in montagna, in mezzo ai boschi, con pochi invitati e il minimo necessario. Se vogliamo essere sinceri, ti sposerei ovunque e mille volte ancora > pensò.

“A prestissimo, allora” disse Trunks, spiccando il volo.

 


End file.
